Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Unofficial Blood
by Pthanatoast
Summary: After some universe reset shenanigans, the people from the first universe have already adjusted to the new universe. We follow the remaining Joestar, not Joseph or Suzi Q, Shizuki Joestar, or Shijo for short. Oh and her only friend, Kuro Appaku. Read as they have to battle against the Cult of Dio and their cult leader. (I probably won't make a cover unless someone does it for me).


**Chapter 1**

 **Shoplifting is Easy**

 **Location:** Some local supermarket in Hong Kong

 **Year:** 2018 (It just turned out like this when deciding the age)

 **BEGIN SCENE**

 _A male and a female are in the meat produce section in the supermarket. They glance at the labels on the meat, searching frantically for something._

? - "Yo Shijo, I'm not finding the meat here, are you sure they sell the brand here?"

 _He glances at the female._

Shizuka - "Of course it's here, I've been shopping here for like what, 7 years now. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't forget my favorite brand."

? - "Well I'm not finding it, and neither are you."

Shizuka - "Oh shut up you. Look Kuro," She waltzed up to him and pulls the back of his collar "This meat is the only quality (in opinion) meat in this universe. If it's not here, then I'm going vegan for the rest of my life."

"She looks serious, though she always does." Kuro thought to himself.

Kuro - "Alright, but I'm betting 10 bucks it's not here."

 _Not long after, they returned to searching for the the "quality" meat. Though Kuro is losing motivation as he can probably get 10 bucks if he doesn't try. After a couple of minutes, Kuro finds the meat brand._

Kuro -"*Sigh*, I really wanted those 10 bucks." he told to himself. "Shijo, is this the meat you are looking for?"

 _He pulls the meat out from its location, under a giant chunk of misty ice. Shizuka, swipes the meat from his hand and holds it up like she won a mobile game._

Shizuka - "Yes! C'mon, lets go pay."

 _She reaches for her wallet in her pocke- Shizuka comes to the sudden realization that none of her clothes even have pockets. Of course, she instead reaches for her phone, with a wallet phone case, which is tied to her long purplish skirt. The modern era has never been so great._

…

 _Her wallet is empty, well of any cash anyways. All she has in there is her identification card, a snipped credit card and a picture of an old man and floating clothes._

Shizuka - "Hey, do you have any sort of currency on you so I can pay?" She looks at him with a grin.

Kuro - "Of course, I have it right here-"

 _He reaches into his pockets only to find they are empty_

Kuro - "Shit, Tamiko must've taken it this morning. Sorry, I cant help you."

Shizuka - "Am I going to have to resort to using 'it'."

Kuro - "Using wha- Don't tell me, you are going to use that."

Shizuka - "Yeah … I'm going to have to."

Kuro - "What are you going to do if someone bumps into you, your cover will be blown."

Shizuka - "Come on, it's not like they could catch me anyways. Even if they somehow catch me stealing, I always have you as backup."

 _She looks at him with hope that he would help. He gives in.._

Kuro - "Fine, I'll be on guard in case others try to come in. Tamiko would be mad if I didn't help you."

Shizuka - "Thanks Kuro."

 _She gently punches his arm and initiates her plan. She walks towards the bathroom while Kuro waits outside. Inside the bathroom stalls, a humanoid figure appears. It touches the meat, Shizuka's clothes and Shizuka. Then, the bathroom door swings open, and out comes an invisible Shizuka_

Kuro - "Now that you are done, lets get going. A group of girls started giving me weird looks earlier."

 _Kuro casually walks through the detectors, he didn't have anything on him anyhow. A couple of steps were heard, then suddenly alarm is sounded. A couple of employees rush to the exit to to see who is stupid enough to shoplift, however there was no one there when they arrived._

Employee - "Damn, are these things broken again."

Cashier - "'I'll call the mechanic again, 5th time this month."

 _After all the employees' backs are turned the door opens again, then close._

Kuro - "My family would be so disappointed in me if they found out I helped a shoplifter."

 _Shizuka's invisibility starts to wear off._

Shizuka - "Don't worry about it, you know that your parents and I have a good relationship."

Kuro - "You know that isn't true."

Shizuka - "I know, but it doesn't hurt to lighten the mood."

 _They exit stage left._

 **Scene**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Stand Name** : Achtung Baby

 **Stand Appearance:** Its body has limbs similar to that of Rayman, with the unattached hands, head and feet. However upon closer inspection, they are arms, legs and neck have similar properties to glass. The hands have a glove like appearance while the feet look like boots. The face has shades, though it doesn't appear to have eyes under them. The torso is similar to that of a female mannequin with a noticeable giant purple star on the back, though it looks like it's been sprayed on.

 **Stand Stats**

 **Power:** D

 **Speed:** A in performance, B in stand speed

 **Range:** None

 **Durability:** A

 **Precision:** A

 **Developmental Potential:** A

 **Ability/Abilities**

Invisible touch: While the stand is out, anything it touches can turn invisible, as long as the user remembers that it is invisible. When the user forgets about the object or just deactivate her stand, the object will regain visibility. She can also do this to living things.

 **User Bio:** Shizuka Ann Joestar, or commonly referred as Shijo by her childhood friend, or only friend for that matter. If you've watched part 4, then you should know that she has had her stand for quite a while. Before the universe reset, her caretakers (Joseph Joestar and Suzi Q) were on life alert due to time speeding up, and her very old sister, Holly Kujo, died of grief. After the universe reset twice, she fell into a deep depression after hearing the entire Kujo family tree basically got cut down (Sadao is presumed dead). She now only has Tomoko, Josuke, and Giorno as her only family. Her stand didn't help either as she was literally invisible almost all her life until the age of 17 when she finally learned to control her stand.

 **A note from Pthanatoast**

Thanks for reading my first (and hopefully only) attempt at a fan fiction. If you have any criticisms, throw them at me. I may be apathetic towards human beings but that shouldn't matter.


End file.
